Whirlwind  Me and Mr Pattinson
by xellabella1992x
Summary: Robert meets a young girl out of Uni based on me @ 24 - im 18 now! and whisks her off into the unknown world of celebrity, and this is her story. Will probably contain LEMONS and LANGUAGE at some point. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Whirlwind – Chapter 1

'Erghhhhhhhh' I said rolling over trying to turn off my alarm clock, I never was a morning person, but it didn't take me long to wake up. I loved my job and it managed to get me out of bed everyday. I had graduated from the University of Kingston in London the previous summer with a degree in Primary Education and I had started my first year of teaching at a small primary school in Brighton.

I grew up in a large town about twenty minutes from Brighton and I had always loved the city so it made sense for me to try and find work there. I had been very lucky as my Nan had left me some money in her will which enabled me to put a deposit on an apartment right near the city centre which I loved. It was very modern but I made it more homely, the occasional pink cushion here and there which I couldn't help. Girly down to a T me! I had made it my own which is exactly what she would have wanted. I had a spare bedroom where my Godson Harley often slept when he stayed with me but apart from that room which was obviously pretty messy with toys and the like, it was pretty tidy for me anyway.

I was very content and happy with my life but there was one thing missing. A boyfriend. It had been a long time since I had been with anybody let alone slept with anyone. I had a few boyfriends whilst I was at Uni but nothing that lasted much longer than six months. But I didn't have much time to think about it. My life was my job and the kids in my class. Planning lessons and finding resources took up so much of my time I hardly went out anymore and when I did have a few hours spare, I would want to spend it with Harley. He was so gorgeous he was just six as my friend Janie had him just before I went to Uni. She worked very hard all week and then every other weekend as a nursing home, which is when she needed childcare so I said I could have him, and I loved it when he stayed with me.

He was due to stay with me this weekend and I was expecting him later this evening after I got back from work. What I didn't know is that this weekend would change my life forever!

* * *

It was a busy Saturday as per usual down in Churchill Square shopping centre. It was pretty cold so me and Harley had to wrap up warm but the sunshine was coming through the clouds which was nice to see. My mum's birthday was coming up so we both set out to buy her a nice present.

'Auntie Ellie can we go see if Nanny Gill would want anything in the Lego shop?' he asked. I loved it when he called my mum his Nan. So cute!

'Well im not sure we'll find anything in there for Nanny Gill, are you sure its not just so you can have a look Harley?' I said to him

'No honest' he said giggling to himself.

'Come on Mr, I know your game lets go' I grabbed his hand as we made our way to the shop. He started to look around at all the Lego and was drawn to the Indiana Jones stuff.

'Harley, would you like something? How about this?' as I picked up the Indiana Jones Temple Escape box.

'Wow can I Auntie Ellie? I don't have that one?' He said like a kid in a sweet shop.

'Yeah special treat, but we have to go and find Nana a present quick before the shops shut.' I explained to him trying to hurry him up. So we quickly paid for the Lego and left the shop to go to Expo as they did nice gifts in there. It really was busy for 2 o'clock in the afternoon and I was getting a little worried about losing Harley so I grabbed his hand and pulled him close to me. The next thing I know is his laces were undone and I had tripped over. Flat on my face.

'Owwwww shit' I said. 'Opps sorry Harley don't tell Mummy I swore in front of you!

'Don't worry are you ok, looks like you hit your mouth pretty hard your lips gone funny.' He said concern written all over his face. I was still sat on the floor inside the mall everyone just walking by, staring. Until…

'Are you ok there?' I heard a familiar voice ask but I couldn't place it. I turned slightly and saw someone I would have never expected to have seen. He held his hand out for me to help me up, which I took. Harley looked at him sort of confused but I knew he knew who he was. When he was little he picked to watch Twilight. He liked the 'sparkly man'.

'Ermm thanks, im ok' I said I knew I was blushing. He handed me my bags and brushed my arms off.

'You took quite a spectacular fall, I saw you from back there, are you sure your ok. Your lip looks a little sore' he said staring straight into my soul. I have to admit when I was younger I had a huge crush on him, and all my friends at Uni took the piss out of me when I went to see one of the premier screenings of Breaking Dawn (part one, ive got my ticket booked for part two as well) But as a 24 year old woman I had sort of got over that crush, well I thought I did anyway. He was without a doubt extremely beautiful. That chiselled jaw and those eyes; I could stare into them for hours.

_Snap out of it Ellie, you'll look like a right tit!_ 'Yeah im ok, my lip is a little sore but I'll survive thanks.'

Harley coughed 'Excuse me, are you the man that was in those films about vampires with the pretty brown eyed girl?' He asked.

'Why yes I am, you like Bella do you? Have you seen the films then?' He asked, genuinely interested in Harley's answer. I just couldn't believe this. Wait till the girls at work hear about this!

'Yeah I've seen them, me and Auntie Ellie used to watch them when I was little. Eclipse is the best one though!' He said beaming. _That's my boy_ I thought.

'Yeah Eclipse is my favourite too' He said. 'Hey I know this is a little weird I don't normally do this but would you like to get a coffee with me? If you're not busy, I want to make sure you don't have concussion or anything. I would hate to think I let you go and then you were on the news because you died of a brain haemorrhage or something' He said

I laughed 'Haha no Id like that, Im not busy thanks it'd be nice' I said trying to make a conscious effort not to make myself look like an idiot.

'But what about Nana's present' Harley piped up.

'Shhhhhh' I said turning to him and putting my finger on my lips. 'We'll sort it out tomorrow!'

* * *

We wound up in a cute little coffee shop in the lanes. It had private booths which is probably why he bought us here. I ordered a Latte, he ordered a double espresso and Harley a strawberry milkshake, all of which he paid for. Telling me I couldn't argue because I might 'over do it' because of my fall. Harley managed to find out that Rob had an iphone and asked him if he could play on some of the games, which I was glad of; more talking time for me and him.

'So he's not yours then' He asked looking over to him smiling.

'No he's my godson, his mum is one of my best friends, she works really hard and every other weekend I have him when she does extra shifts.' I explained.

'Wow that's really nice of you, what a good friend' He said 'He seems like a good kid, id love a little boy like him' he explained sending my heart a flutter.

'Yeah hes gorgeous, my friend had him young so it was hard for her, once I was out of Uni I wanted to help her out and I love having him, he's no bother.'

'Sounds like I need a friend like you, what did you study at University?' he asked.

'Primary teaching, I graduated in the summer, I teach a year 5 class at a local school' I told him, _hes so easy to talk to_ I thought to myself.

'That's really cool you look like the kind of person who would be good at that.' He said.

'Yeah I love my job; I love the kids, just seeing how much they change and progress is so satisfying.' I told him truthfully.

'My turn to ask questions' I said 'What the hell are you doing in Brighton? Walking round like that on your own. Im surprised you weren't mobbed!' I told him, genuinely concerned for him.

'Well im making an indie movie down here and I fancied walking around the town it's been a while since I was here and I have a day off so I thought why not? I had my sunglasses on and besides im never really alone when I go out. You see those two guys at the far table? They're my body guards; close enough to help me out if I need them but far enough away for me to get on and talk to pretty women and their godsons if I so choose.' He explained. _Did he just say I was pretty?_

'Im Ellie's godson Rob did you know that?' Harley said. He loved telling people that. Like he was proud to be my godson.

'Really I didn't know that Harley.' He winked at me. 'I bet shes a great godmother' He said to him.

'The best in the whole wide world' Harley said beaming and leaning into me. I kissed his forehead.

'Listen im sorry I have to go. I cant really stay in one place for too long. But I'd really like to see you again; if I may, can I have your phone number?' He asked me. _Wahhhhhhh this is so unreal_

'Yeah sure shall I just put it in your phone?' I asked

'Yeah that would be great. I'd like to take you out but it's a little difficult. But we'll sort something out.' He said he looked like he meant what he said. I trusted him.

'Here you go, I just saved it as Ellie is that ok?'

'What's your last name?

'Roberts' I told him.

'Ok cool, you never know, just in case. That's welsh isnt it? Roberts?' he asked me.

'Yeah it is actually, my Dad's welsh'

'Nice one, ive heard welsh woman are good in bed' he said

I giggled 'Shhhhhh. Harley' I said pressing my finger to my lips and nodding over to him.

'Sorry' He got up and put his coat on, I got up to. 'It was really nice meeting you Ellie. I'll ring you soon I promise' he said leaning in and kissing me on the cheek.

'Nice meeting you too, surreal but nice' I said smiling. 'Harley say goodbye to Rob'

'Bye Edwar…. I mean Rob.'

'Bye Harley, be good for Ellie wont you.' He said

'I always am!'

'See you Rob.' I said as he walked away.

'Right we need to go home.' I told Harley. 'I think I need a glass of wine'

_That was definitely one of the best days of my life_. – But there were plenty more to come.

* * *

**Thanks for reading - Just so you know I haven't given up on my other story Choices, I just had a bit of a brainwave and thought Id start a new one. Incase you haven't heard about Choices if you got to my profile and have a read I would love to know what you think as its still a working progress. **

**Just to explain. Ellie is my name and the character Ellie is based on me, but isnt me. I do plan to go to Uni to do primary teaching and I do live near Brighton but the girl in this story is a projection of me I guess you could say. We share some attributes. Let me know if you want a Rob POV. Ive never done it before so could be interesting.**

**Thank you and PLEASE REVIEW.**

**Ellie xoxox  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Whirlwind – Chapter 2

**The next day ~ 24th March 2012**

I'd got up unusually early for me considering it was a Sunday. I was even up before Harley and that was saying something! I went straight to the kitchen in my fluffy leopard dressing gown and slippers (yeah I know stylish or what?) and started to make myself a coffee.

'Morning Auntie E' said a tired looking six year old.

'Hey buba, have a nice lie in?' I said looking at the clock well for him this was a lie in. 9:15 _well done Harley boy!_

'Yes thank you. What time is Mummy's break today?' He asked

'Erm 10 I think why hun, you know she always rings you' I told him

'I wanted to make sure I wasn't in the shower or something when she rang, shall I have a shower now then?'

'Yeah if you want buba, do you want me to get it set up for you' I asked knowing the answer already.

'No E! I can do it myself im nearly 7!' he said in total shock at my question.

'Ok bud, do you want scrambled eggs for breakfast?' I knew it was his favourite and often Janie didn't have time to make it for him in the week.

'Ooooo yes please' He smiled at me and went off to the bathroom.

I popped the radio on and began singing to myself whilst sorting out Harley's breakfast.

_Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world_

_Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love_

_Like I'm the only one who knows your heart_

_Only girl in the world!_

Then I suddenly remembered yesterday's events. _I met Robert Pattinson. As in THE Robert Pattinson. He called me pretty. Me. Pretty! _I kept replaying it in my head. _Shit!_ I thought. I turned my phone on hoping to god that he hadn't rung yet. _What are you on about Ellie of course he wont ring you back. I bet he does this to loads of girls. _However I was surprised to see a text had come up from and unknown number.

_Hey_

_I need to be quick but I wanted to say thanks for yesterday._

_I had a really great time._

_I'll ring you later when Im on a break._

_Still busy filming _

_Keep your phone on you and save this number. _

_Got a feeling you might be seeing more of me ;)_

_Say hi to Harley for me._

_R xxx_

'Oh my God' I said out loud not realising.

I quickly text back

_Ok will do_

_Try not to work too hard_

_Exxx  
_

'What' Harley said making me jump. 'Oops sorry didn't mean to scare you' He said coming over to me. He gave me a quick hug then popped himself up onto the breakfast bar. I put his scrambled eggs and beans in front of him and he gave me a gorgeous smile.

'Did Rob ring you yet E? He asked me

'Erm no he text me to say he would ring me later, hes filming for a new movie right now, that's exciting isnt it?'

'Yeah that's cool. Can I go watch TV after my breakfast?'

'Course you can buba, you know how to do it'

I sorted myself out some toast which I ate pretty quickly; I needed to get showered and dressed ready for when Janie called. Harley had a thing about me being in the room when his mum called.

* * *

After Janie rung to check on Harley we decided we would try and find my mum a birthday present again. We hoped into my clapped out old red fiesta, which I named Senetta, I don't know why but I thought it suited her. This time it was no mucking about, it was straight to Expo and then back to my apartment. Harley and I thought it would be a nice idea to get her a framed photo collage that had the words 'I LOVE MY MUM' cut out so you could put photos underneath. We paid quickly and got home, as Harley wanted to help me find good photos. Looking through all the pictures was great, Harley laughed when he saw pictures of me when I was little, with my Sister Megan. Before I knew it, it was half 3 and Janie was here to pick Harley up.

'Hey thanks so much for having him, has he been good?' She asked whilst hugging her little boy.

'As gold!' I replied smiling at them both. I have to admit, I was a little jealous. I loved Harley with all my heart and I wished some day soon I could have my own kids and have that special kind of bond that only mothers have with their children.

'Hey Mum, Auntie Ellie fell over yesterday and the man from Twilight, helped her up and bought me a milkshake' He said

'What no, really? You met Robert Pattinson?' She asked in disbelief.

'Yeah, ive got his phone number too, hes ringing me today so we can arrange to see each other again, can you believe it. He also said one day he'd like a little boy just like you. Didn't he Harley.'

'Yeah he did Mum.' He said nodding.

'Well maybe Auntie Ellie can help him out with that' She said as she winked at me, and laughing to herself.

'We'll see' I said. Right come on you im sure your Mums got stuff to do. Oh and don't forget your Lego' I said quickly running back into his bedroom to get it for him.

'Ellie you have to stop buying him stuff im running out of room!'

'He's my godson im supposed to spoil him it's my job' I said looking down at him, smiling back at me.

'See you at school Ellie' He said and then gave me a big hug and he kissed my cheek. Harley went to the same school that I taught at so sometimes he would come home with me and have dinner in the week if Janie wasnt around and her mum couldn't do it.

'Yeah see you bud.'

* * *

It was nearly half 7 so it was about time I got some dinner. Id been sorting out all my lesson plans for this week since Harley had gone home. I also had a risk assessment to sort out for a school trip to London. _That was going to be fun!_

Rob hadn't called yet. I was beginning to think it was doubtful. I put a pizza in the oven, and went back to my lesson plans, when my phone rang.

_Rob calling…_

'Hey'

'Hi im so sorry its this late, this is the only break ive had since I texted you, and im filming until 2 in the morning' He explained.

'Its ok I imagine you're knackered! Harley's been keeping me busy; we went back out to town this morning to buy my Mum a birthday present, when I fell yesterday and saw you, you kind of distracted me and I forgot about it' I told him honestly

'Oh no im sorry, did you get her anything good?'

'Dont appologise it was my fault for falling over! Yeah it's a framed mount with the words 'I love my mum' cut out of it so you can put photos behind it. So that was mine and Harley's project today, finding good photos to put in it.'

'Sounds good, Harley is so gorgeous Ellie, I'd like to hang out with him some more'

'Hes amazing I know, well I have him again in 2 weeks time, its half term then too so ive got him from Thursday to Sunday.'

'Well maybe you could bring him on set, we're filming in the sea life centre and maybe I could show him some of the animals. I have to get in the tank and swim with the fishes.' He said

'Wow what kind of movie is this Rob'

'A random one, not many people even know it's me that's filming here so Im keeping it quiet. Oh and I want to spend some time with you too Ellie'

'Really' I said feeling kind of bashful. _Blushing again Ellie!_ 'Id really like that'

'Yeah you've made an impression on me, that doesn't happen often. What time do you finish work tomorrow?' He asked

'Well the kids finish at 3:15, but I have a meeting and a load of plans to get sorted so I doubt I'll be out till about 6ish'

'Well Im not filming any scenes this week after 5 o'clock so would you let me take you out for dinner? My treat.'

'I would love that' I was grinning like the Cheshire cat.

'Do you know any good places round here, it's been a while since I was in Brighton and I haven't had much of a chance besides filming to get out of my hotel room'

'Well Donatello's is really good Italian, but it's busy and im not sure you can have much privacy there' I explained.

'I'll get the number and book a table, and I don't mind you kind of get used to it. Besides I want people to know im with you, why wouldn't I? You're beautiful!' He said.

'Rob you're making me blush' I told him. It was true. I looked like a cabbage patch doll, my cheeks were so red.

'Awwww cute. I cant wait till tomorrow. Im sorry babe I have to get off. They're calling 5 minutes on me already. I'll leave you to get back to your work and I'll see you tomorrow. Text me the address of your apartment and I'll come by and pick you up around 7? Does that give you enough time?'

'Yeah that's perfect, thanks I'll see you tomorrow'

'Bye beautiful' He said.

'Wow' I said in a loved up haze. 'I have a date with the most beautiful guy ever!'

_Fuck me!_ I thought. 'Ahahaha we'll see Ellie one step at a time'

We'll see how tomorrow goes.

* * *

**Hope you liked that! I had fun writing it.**

**Please review, and check out my other story Choices, which is still a working progress but it's a true Twilight Fan Fic.**

**Thanks Ellie xoxox**

**P.S Ellie in this story is based on me but isnt me if that makes sense. Im 18 now and Ellie is 24 in the story. Everyone else in the story is made up besides my family members obviously. I do have a friend who is pregnant with a little boy which she might name Harley, and he will be my godson but she isnt Janie. **


	3. Chapter 3

Whirlwind – Chapter 3

I managed to leave work at half 5 so that's gave me a little more time to get ready. I called my best friend Lara and asked her to come over and help me pick out something to wear. I was still getting used to my body as over the last 2 years id lost nearly 3 stone. I was always what my family called 'well covered'. It was still shock when I woke up every morning to my size 12 self. I still felt big in my head. The only thing I missed were my boobs. I know its funny I used to be an F and now im a DD. So when it came to buying clothes, I still went for tops that hid my frame when I didn't really need to anymore. I needed the boost I knew I would get if I saw Lara. Id known her since nursery school, we seem to fit really well together.

I got home and let out a sigh. I really hoped tonight went well. I didn't want to fuck this up. But equally I didn't know how I was going to do this. _Hes so perfect and im so not_. There was a buzz for the door.

'Hello?'

'Hey babe it's me' Lara said down the intercom.

'Come on up' I said buzzing her through.

After a minute she came through the front door. 'Hey hun how are?' She hugged me and kissed my cheek.

'Im ok really nervous though' I told her

'Well it's your first date in a while, who is this guy anyway, where did you meet him?' she asked.

'I don't think you'd believe me if I told you.' I said to her honestly

'Come on don't leave me in suspense. Oh god is he really ugly?'

'No. God no! Quite the opposite. I was out with Harley shopping in Churchill, and I tripped over his laces and fell flat on face. Ive still got a bit of a fat lip. Anyway this voice that I knew from somewhere but couldn't place asked me if I was ok and I turned to see him and it was Robert Pattinson. No joke!' I explained to her. Her face was priceless. She too never got my Twilight obsession but she knew how major this was.

'No way!'

'Serious! He took me and Harley for coffee in the Lanes, got my number and rung me last night. He's filming down here in Brighton and he said he'd like to get to know me better'

'Fuck me! We better get you sorted a killer outfit sorted! This isn't just any date'

We walked through my room and into my closet; she began sifting through my clothes.

'Babe we need to go clothes shopping, you've got this fit bod now and you're not showing it off enough!' she told me looking deadly serious.

'I know its still pretty alien to me' I said

We both started going through the rails when I found a dress I bought ages ago when I found out I was going to be Harley's godmother. I was only 18 and I thought I would buy this dress as motivation to loose weight and be healthy so I could be around for him. It was a total impulsive buy. I would never buy a dress as expensive as this but I just did. Id never worn it so I held it up to my body and looked into my floor length mirror.

'Lara what about this?' I said staring at myself, slightly tilting my head to the side taking my reflection in. The dress really was beautiful. It was a cream one shoulder dress, with a fluted neck frill and hem, with a cute ribbon round the middle to extenuate my waist.

'That's beautiful, first dates should always be pretty and girly, second dates sexy and smouldering' she said winking at me.

I giggled to myself. 'Thanks babe, oh hand me those shoes' I said pointing to my shoe rack. She handed me my favourite pair of heels. My faux navy blue suede peep toe heels. Sorted. I knew Id probably wear my black double breasted coat, and I had a navy blue clutch bag.

'Do you want me to get you a coffee or something? I'll leave you too it while you have a shower' She said

'Id love one yeah. You now where everything is don't you' I asked

'If I don't I'll find it' She smile at me

'Thanks bubs I really appreciate it'

'What are friends for, especially best friends?'

_Right its 5:50 he'll probably be a little late most men are so quick shower, I don't need to wash my hair. Shave legs and pits. Straighten hair, make up. Plenty of time _I thought to myself. I hoped in the shower quickly shaving my legs trying not to cut myself like I usually did. I grabbed my favourite body shop strawberry shower gel, and enjoyed the hot water fall over my body.

* * *

'Lara im out babe can you help me with my hair?' I asked her

'Sure what do you want?'

'Just grab my GHDs it should only need a touch up I did it this morning.'

She started to run the strengtheners through my hair whilst I grabbed my make up brushed and got to work.

_Primer – check_

_Foundation – check_

_Concealer – check_

_Blush – check_

_Contour – check_

_Highlight – check_

_Eyes – check _

_Lips – check_

'Hmm not bad' I said to myself

'Not half you look gorgeous! Your eye shadow is so pretty'

'Thanks babe like you said pretty and girly so simple neutral smoky eye for tonight' I giggled. I was always a bit obsessed with make up, becoming a make up artist was my back up plan teaching didn't work.

'Right come on get that dress on, do you have a multiway bra, the last thing you need is an ugly bra strap on show.'

_Cream multiway bra on (one strap off), cream frenchies._ 'How's this Lara?' I said turning to her. We had no problems getting changed in front of each other, she'd seen me in my underwear and I've seen her in her pants and bra many a time.

'Considering, you look hot!'

'Ahaha thanks. You can stop staring now!' I said giggling 'Help me with the zipper'

'You really do look stunning.' She said. She hugged me and kissed my cheek. 'I better go he'll be in any minute.

'Ok babe thanks for your help. I love you'

'Love you too have a great time. Don't do anything I wouldn't do'

'Not a lot then!' I said laughing.

She grabbed her coat and bag and left shutting the door behind her I stared at my reflection pleasantly surprised. My brown normally wavy hair was beautifully silky looking, falling nicely over my shoulders. The beautiful dress showed off my figure nicely without being too tight. My legs looked long and they were extenuated by the heels. I was quite tall anyway but I loved the look of super long legs.

'I'll do' I said out loud to myself.

Then a knock at the door _I haven't buzzed anyone up that's weird_ I thought. I opened the door to be greeted by the most beautiful man in existence.

'Hey' he said leaning in to kiss my cheek.

'Hi' I said not knowing what else to say _blushing already Ellie its going to be a long night, SAY SOMETHING!_ 'Erm how did you get up here? I didn't buzz anyone up.'

'Some girl with ginger hair held the door for me; she said you were waiting for me. Smiled and walked off.'

'Oh' I giggled 'that's Lara my best friend she knew you were coming, she helped me get ready I didn't know what to wear. Oh and don't worry she wont say anything about you being here.' I told him

'Good I don't want you to have to deal with that hassle, and you look amazing, you truly are one of the most beautiful women I've laid my eyes on' He said staring straight into my eyes.I stared right back at him silent for a moment. _I want to kiss those lips so bad!_ I thought_ snap out of it Ellie!_

'Shall we go then? I've got a car waiting outside

* * *

'Yeah sure let me grab my coat' I walked back into my room. I jumped up and down letting a little scream out. _This is so unreal!_ I picked up my clutch and reapplied lip gloss

'Let's go!' I said. I turned off all the lights and locked my door. We walked downstairs, me in front of him. Three flights of stairs couldn't go quick enough. I kept turning around to look at him

'Ellie im still here' he said. We got to the bottom of the stairs, where Zoe my neighbour kept her buggie for her little girl Rosie. He suddenly grabbed me and pushed me against the wall in the stairwell. His face was right in front of mine so close. So close. I felt his warm breath on my face. He leaned in a little further and kissed me so gently, so lightly. Then he kissed with a little more force, a little more passion. It sent me crazy my mind was spinning. I realised I was just standing there. _Come on Ellie!_ I put one hand on the back of his neck my other hand tangled in his hair, and I kissed back giving as good as I got. After a few glorious seconds he pulled back and ran his finger over my bottom lip.

'Mmm I've wanted to do that since I met you.' He said

'Ive wanted you to do that since I met you too.' I said. I reached up and wiped his lips. They were all sparkly from my lip gloss. I giggled.

'Come on people will thing Brighton has 'gayed' you up' I said

'I don't care I've just kissed the most amazing girl and about to take her on a wonderful dinner, right now I couldn't care a less. We better get going we're a little late now. The car is just outside'

The dinner was amazing, we walked round the back of Donatello's and they took us up to a private room which was amazing. A million candles lit the room beautifully, everything was cream and gold. Rob was pleased. He said I must have known subconsciously as my dress match perfectly.

I had spinach and ricotta Cannelloni and he had beef Ravioli. He asked me if I wanted some. I declined saying thank you. I said I didn't eat red meat and explained why. I used to be a vegetarian for about 2 years and when I got swine flu my doctor advised me to start eating meat again as after tests; it was found I wasn't getting enough protein, vitamins and minerals. He said that just eating chicken and fish would be fine as I had tried to eat red meat but just couldn't stomach it. Rob then said when he was with me he wouldn't eat red meat either. I didn't have a problem with others eating it which I explained but he had none of it.

The conversation flowed effortlessly throughout the evening. We spoke a little about his new film, and his previous work, but he insisted on knowing more about me. He wanted to know about my family, where I grew up, what I was like as a child. I explained how well me and my sister Megan got on, how she was different to me, very stubborn (more than me!) very artistic and determined, whereas I was so eager to please I often forgot about myself. He sympathised, telling me about his two sisters and how they would dress him up as a girl when he was younger which made me laugh. He said he was happy to go along with it because they used to have such a good time doing it. He then reassured me that that doesn't happen anymore and hasn't done since he was 12.

He made me laugh a lot, I liked that. A good sense of humour always bodes well with me. He wanted to know more about my degree and my class. I told him about the kids and what topics we were doing at the moment. He joked about doing some kind of drama workshop with them. I took it quite seriously and told him I would hold him to it.

We shared a desert, he let me choose saying he liked anything, so I chose the Italian apple tart which was amazing. He fed me a spoon which was extremely erotic. I needed to calm myself down as I began to feel that ache between my legs. It had been such a long time that any hot males attention towards me got me excited if you catch my drift.

After another half an hour or so of talking, he paid for the bill. I tried to tell him it was the 21st century and I should pay for half, but he wouldn't let me, he said 'I am a Gentlemen and I shall do thing how they have been done for many years.' I do have to admit I did admire that. I had had dates before were boys had left their wallets at home and I had had to pay.

I also liked the fact he was a little older than me. I had always dated boys; well they were men with the maturity of boys. He was different. He has lived a bit. He had experiences and been places. I had only been out of Europe once and that was to New York on a school art trip when I was 16. I must admit I didn't feel like I'd gone without. My parents never had much money but we put everything into getting out yearly holiday to Portugal. I loved it there.

Anyway the time had come to say goodbye….

'Ive had such a good time Ellie'

'Me too, do you want to come in for coffee?' I asked, not meaning S.E.X (yet!)

'Id love to but ive got a 3am start in the morning. Can I see you tomorrow? He asked looking almost shy, as if I was going to turn him down.

'Of course, im actually not going into school tomorrow it's my PPA day and I thought id do it all from home.' I told him

'PPA?' he said looking confused

'Oh sorry teacher speak. Planning, Preparation and Assessment.' I giggled

'Haha right ok. I finish at 2 so maybe we could spend the afternoon together, walk around town maybe?'

'Are you sure you want to do that? I mean Thursday afternoon? All the kids get out of college early it could be mayhem.'

'Nah I don't mind you pick a place and a time, text me and I'll meet you there' He said.

'Ok I think I know somewhere' I said looking down at my feet.

'See you tomorrow then beautiful.' He said. He leaned into me again and kissed me softly biting down on my bottom lip a little bit. He left me breathless.

'Wow, yeah see you tomorrow, I'll text you.' I said

* * *

**So that's another chapter done. Let me know what you think, I would love to know.**

**Please come back again soon for more. I don't think it will take me long to bang out another chapter. Although I do need to upload another chapter to my other story Choices. If you want to read a true fan fic go to my profile and take a look.**

**Thanks**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Ellie xoxox**

**And to all readers in the good old US of A, a UK size 12 is a US size 8**


	4. Chapter 4

Whirlwind – Chapter 4

**26****th**** March 2012**

I texted Rob to meet me at the flat as it was petty much the only place he knew how to get to on his own in Brighton. He texted me several times in the day asking what I was doing which I thought was sweet. It was already 2 which was when he finished filming for the day, so I asked him to get here for half 2. I decided to stay casual so I wore my favourite black jeans, a grey jumper and my black converse. I looked out the window and it was pretty sunny so I grabbed my raybans and got my faux leather jacket out my closet. I thought I looked pretty cute.

I put on MTV I fancied some tunes and I knew it wouldn't be long until Rob got here. I fed Anna and Schmicheal (my goldfish – don't ask about their names, Harley chose them!) and then buzzer went. I walked over to the phone and picked it up.

'Hello?' I asked

'Hey gorgeous girl, its me you ready?' He asked

'Yep hang on a sec don't bother coming up, I'll be down in two secs' I told him

'Ok babe no rush' He said. _God that voice_. Just that alone sends shivers down my spine. I practically ran out the door and down the stairs and into his open arms. He hugged me so tight I didn't want to let him go. He kissed my forehead and that's when it hit me. _Oh my god_ I thought_ I think im in love with him. Already._ What I didn't tell you is that last night we spent about 4 hours talking on the phone, finding out everything we possibly could about each other. I was beginning to feel like I'd known him all my life.

'Hey baby girl, ready to go? Where you taking me?' He asked smiling down at me.

'I thought we'd go to the Royal Pavilion Park, its not too cold but its still March so I don't think it will be packed. We can just walk around; find a nice bench that sort of thing.'

'Sounds perfect'

* * *

We found a cute little spot, and sat down on a bench right underneath a massive oak tree. We chatted, laughed and kissed quite a lot. It all felt totally natural and normal, as if we'd been together for years.

'Rob can I ask you a question? Its going to be the only fan related question I ever ask you, I promise.' I told him.

'Yeah sure babe, go ahead'

'Did you and Kristen ever date?'

He chuckled. 'Oh babe.' He leaned forward a little and tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear. 'Its kind of complicated. We were both young, and feeling reckless. We told the press we weren't and just ignored their comments and there was a time when I though she was perfect for me' I frowned and looked down. He put his finger under my chin and pulled my face back up to look at him. 'But no we didn't, not really. We had sex sure, but that's all it ever was' and I believed him.

'Huh, there you go. When I was seventeen all my magazines had articles on you both, will they, wont they? They're married, shes pregnant. It was crazy I bet it did your head in.' I said

'I guess it did but in the end you turn off from all that crap. I don't read any of it anymore. Me and Kristen are really good friends though. I think you'd like her. Ive already told her about you too, she wants to meet you.' He told me

'Really? That would be cool, its weird because when im with you I forget about all that fame shit, and then every now and then I think woah, im with you. It could all go crazy for me, and I don't want anything bad to happen to you because of me.' I told him truthfully.

'Shhhhhh baby don't talk like that. I really like you. I feel like ive known you forever its so weird. I love to be with you, your all I think about its crazy. Ive never felt like this.'

'I feel exactly the same.' I said leaning in to kiss him. I felt pretty confident right then. He wanted me, and it did me the world of good to hear it. I bit his bottom lip, and he grabbed the back of my head holding me close to me. He was passionate as his tongue swirled around my mouth. My tongue did the same to him. This is sending me crazy. I need him now!

'I know what your thinking' He told me 'Im thinking it too.

'Oh you are, are you? How do you know?' I said smirking.

'You're very easy to read Ellie' He said.

Someone coughed slightly to get out attention. I turned to them and he sighed. _Fans_ I guessed.

'Hey erm Roberts Pattinson right?'

'Yeah' he said forcing a smile.

'Its ok' I whispered to him.

'Can we please have a photo and will you sign out shirts?' They asked. They were sweet looking girls probably in sixth form or something, about 17. I would have done the same at their age if I saw him.

'Yeah sure girls, no problem'

'I'll take it if you want?' I said my arm stretched out to take their camera.

'Thanks' one of the girls said.

'Smile then!' I said looking at Rob

I took the photo and handed them back the camera, he signed their shirts for them and then one of them asked an unexpected question.

'Erm we saw you two kissing, are you together, like are you going out?'

I looked at him a little in shock not knowing what to do.

'Yeah we are, her name is Ellie Roberts and shes my beautiful girlfriend. He grabbed me by my waist pulled me to him and kissed my cheek.

'Awwww they look cute together' one of the girls said.

'What a bitch, now I cant marry him' the other said.

I laughed to myself a little embarrassed as they walked away.

'So im your girlfriend then am I?' He got down on one knee, took my hand and looked straight into my eyes. Some other girls were looking in shock. I was laughing so hard now.

'Ellie Roberts. Will you; the most beautiful, funny; loving and caring girl in the world do me the honour, of being my girlfriend?'

'Oh Robert, I thought you would never ask. Yes. Yes I will!' I said as he got up. He kissed me softly and then picked me up and spun me around.

'You just made me very happy.' He said grinning. _You have no idea_ I thought.

* * *

We walked back through town to the flat. Rob held my hand the whole way, telling onlookers there was no mistaking, I was definitely his girlfriend. I couldn't stop smiling. We had to stop a few times as he was asked for photos and autographs. A few people asked if we were going out, of which he replied to with a definite 'yes!' and even if they didn't he told them. I couldn't help but giggle.

We walked into a few shops. He noticed my Pandora bracelet and asked about it saying it was pretty. I told him it was an 18th birthday present. He also noticed the shop on the way back to the flat. He pretty much forced me in. Its not that I had a problem with it, I just knew if we went in there he would buy me something and I didn't want people to think I was with him for material things. Im not like that. Ive always worked for what I had, and got a great satisfaction of being able to pay for my bills and rent myself.

He saw my tattoo on my wrist which he asked about. It was my star sign 'Gemini' with a blue and purple butterfly facing my heart. I got it for my Nan when she died as we both had the same birthday, and the Gemini star sign was twins, ironic huh? He then bought me a beautiful butterfly charm to add to my bracelet. He said it was almost as pretty as me. As per usual I blushed, and he told me I was beautiful.

Once we got back to the flat we spoke some more…

'So how long are you in Brighton for?' I asked seriously. If we were going out now I needed to know how long he'd be around for.

'Well ive been here about 2 months I have about another 4 left, in a couple of weeks I have to go to LA for a film premier, and then to Madrid for a few days, but after that Ill be back until the end of the shoot so I'll be here until the end of June I should think' He told me.

'Wow LA I've always wanted to go, and its lucky you're here until the end of June. My birthday's the 11th.' I said smiling.

'That is very lucky.' He said kissing me. 'And maybe if you're really lucky I might take you to LA, and you can be my red carpet date.'

I pulled back from him a little 'you're kidding me, I couldn't there's now way I…..' He cut me off with a kiss, deep and passionate.

'We'll talk about it later' He said with a dark look in his eyes. 'Now take your clothes off!' He almost growled at me. This is how you know hes a man. He took charge, unlike all those other 'boys' who I had dated.

I stood up. Took my jacked off, then my shoes and socks, then my jeans came off. _Thank God I wore matching today_ I thought. I stood there in my grey v neck jumper which showed off enough boob to look sexy, and my black frenchies. He lifted my jumper over my head and then stood back from me taking me all in. He smiled at me. I smiled back.

'Take your shirt off then!' I said getting impatient, as the dull ache between my legs started up again. He unzipped and took it off his jeans. Standing there in just his boxers. _Someone's pleased to see me_. I giggled.

'What?' he said laughing.

'Oh nothing babe sorry.' I said. He came so close to me and grazed my cheek with his lips. I tilted my head back taking in his aftershave.

'Mmmmm Rob I need you'

'You do huh?' He said putting his lips to mine. He pushed me back on the sofa so he was on top. _He knows how I like it_. He kissed me deeper if possible, pushing his tongue into my mouth and rolled it around with mine. He kissed down my neck which sent me crazy buckling up to push it closer to his mouth. My neck had always been super sensitive. Its like he knew.

He pulled me up closer to him and undid my bra with one hand. Removing it with the other. He placed one on my breast and starting kissing ever so gently the other. Rolling his tongue round my nipple.

'Oh my God' I said into his neck. Kissing it and nipping it with my teeth, which he seemed to like. 'Rob, now cant take much more' I whispered barely able to speak.

'Patients is a virtue Ellie' He said laughing a little. He moved over to my other breast paying it the attention he had given the other. Massaging it. _Fuck me!_

He pulled down my frenchies, and looked as if Santa had just arrived. I pulled down his boxers eager for my treat. I kissed down his neck and back up to his lips. He hovered against my wet entrance waiting for permission.

'Where do you need me Miss Roberts?' He said _Oh my God call me Miss Roberts any day!_

'I need you in me NOW!' I said. He poised himself there for a few seconds. I began to fall under his spell. I pushed myself up towards him, too keen to be connected. He pushed his length into me and let me adjust a little to his size. _SO prefect!_ I thought. _I love you, I love you, I love you!_

'Fuck oh my God!' He began to pound into me. I liked it like that taking charge again. 'Mmmmm Rob!' He picked up the pace. We fit so well together. He kissed my breasts again sending shivers all through my body. He kissed my neck and that finished me off. I began to clench around his cock. My walls crashing down onto him.

'There you go baby, just for me, come for me.' He whispered into my ear. My orgasm took full hold of me then and there.

'Ahhhhhh fuck' I said panting 'that's was amazing.' I continued to rock into him making sure he was finished. He came into me and it was the most amazing feeling ever!

'Ellie?' He said questioningly.

'Yeah babe?' I replied.

'I think im falling in love with you' he admitted. 'Actually I am. Im in love with you.'

'You have just made me the happiest girl ever! Because Robert Pattinson, I' I kissed his nose, 'am in love with you too'

'Good. Don't let this feeling go, remember this forever' We just lay there a while slient happy just to listen to each others breathing.

'Fuck!' He said, looking pissed off

'What babe?' I asked worried.

'We didn't use a condom' He said. He looked really disappointed with himself.

'Shhhhhh its ok babe, don't worry. I cant get pregnant.' I told him in a matter of fact way.

'Oh good you're on the pill?' He asked.

'No hun, im not.'

'The coil?'

'Nop'

'Fuck, how so?'

'Listen just believe me, I cant not right now anyway, its extremely unlikely. I'll explain another time just trust me.' I said.

'Ok babe' He said 'will you tell me another time?' He asked

Yeah I will, Im going to take a shower' I said to him 'care to join' I said holding my hand out to him. He picked me up bridal style.

'Try and stop me' he said running towards my bathroom.

* * *

**27th March 2012**

The next day was my Mum's birthday, I had Harley too so he came home from school with me and was very happy to see that Rob was waiting outside my door. I told him that we were going out, and then he asked when we were going to get married. We both chuckled, but I couldn't help but think. _Eleanor Rose Pattinson has a ring to it_.

Harley ran to his room as he wanted to show Rob his new DS game. They both sat on the sofa engrossed in a Harry Potter game, and that's was when Harley realised Rob was in that too. He then continued with questions about the film. It was so cute, and luckily Rob didn't mind. I rang my Mum to tell her we would be over at half 6 and if she would mind if I brought my new boyfriend. She said in no uncertain terms was I allowed NOT to bring him, which made me laugh. I got Harley changed out of his uniform as I rung Janie and asked if he could stay as he would be going to school tomorrow anyway. She agreed so I put his uniform in the wash.

'Right guys lets go' I said

'Ok E, im excited to see Nana' He told me, 'Can I bring my DS?' He asked.

'Of course bud' I said ruffling his hair. He made his way downstairs, I followed him and Rob followed me. 'Hey' I said looking back at him, 'I just realised your meeting my parents and we've only been going out a few days, are you cool with that'

'Yeah its fine, just tell me what they're like in the car, I like to be prepared.' He told me.

We all pilled into Senetta, bless her. I put on the radio and on came Teenage dream!

_Before you met me, I was alright but things_

_Were kinda heavy, you brought me to life_

_Now every February, you'll be my valentine, valentine_

_Let's go all the way tonight_

_No regrets, just love_

_We can dance until we die_

_You and I will be young forever_

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on, I can't sleep_

_Let's runaway and don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops when you look at me_

_Just one touch now baby I believe_

_This is real so take a chance and don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

I smiled at the lyrics.

'So tell me about your fam then, I know about your sister Megan, but what about your parents'

'Well my Mum's called Gill, and it will bode you well to say at some point happy 30th birthday; she'll love that! She grew up in Croydon. Shes very hard working like me, and works in a school. She loves kids like me aha. Shes very family orientated, and shes always been someone I could talk to.' I explained.

He nodded 'and your Dad?'

'He's called Matt. He's very family orientated too, would do anything for me and Meg' I said.

'As any good father would do' He told me.

'Yeah, hes quite traditional, so he may be a bit wary of you at first. He'll want to ask you a lot of questions, probably making sure you have my best interests at heart. He'll probably also say that if you break my heart, he'll break your face.' I laughed, but if Dad did say that he would mean it! 'Im sorry to tell you he used to be a bouncer, so I guess you can go figure'

'Ahhhh I see, I love you Ellie. I wont hurt you, you know that don't you?' He said looking straight at me.

'Yeah I know babe, I love you too'

* * *

The visit to Mum's went really well. When I brought him into the lounge Meg's jaw almost hit the floor it was so funny.

'No fucking way!' She said in disbelief.

'Megan Rebecca' my Mum hated swearing.

'Believe it Megs' I said proudly.

Harley went into the living room and sat next to my Nan, Nanna Jan was all too pleased to see him, and was keen for him to show her his DS. She looked up nodded and then winked at me. I knew at least I had her approval.

It took my Dad a little longer to warm up to Rob, but we got there. He assured him that in the short time he had known me, he knew I was 'the one for him' _OMG!_ And that he would always care and look after me. That did it for my Dad, but he continued to do the 'my little girl act' with me the whole evening.

My Mum loved her present and proceeded to kiss me, Harley and Rob. Harley was so obsessed with the photos that she got out some old photo albums with my baby pictures. My Dad thought it was hilarious, and in his words 'these photos are precisely needed for a time like this, embarrassing you in front of your boyfriend. It's a bloody classic. Its my job Eleanor. My job!'

'Eleanor ey?' Rob whispered into my ear. I giggled. 'What's your middle name?'

'Rose.' I whispered back.

'As beautiful as a rose, figures. Eleanor Rose Roberts. Hmmm. You'll be mine later' I continued to giggle like a school girl.

'What's up with those two?' My Nan asked.

'E does that all the time Nanna J' Harley said shaking his head looking at my photos.

'Nothing Nan don't worry' I told her.

'Mum im just going to show Rob my old room, is that ok?' I asked. I had had an idea.

'Yeah sure baby, we'll get some food in about half an hour when Shelley and the kids get here' she told me.

'Shelley?' Rob asked inquisitively, raising one eyebrow looking incredibly sexy.

'Shes my Mum's sister, shes married to my Uncle Nathan, she has two kids Charlotte and Josh, and Nathan has Maisie, both from previous relationships.' I told him just in case anything came up and he didn't get confused. 'Oh and Charlie is a HUGE Twilight fan, I kind of made her come to the cinema with me to watch them' I laughed. 'Anyway we have half an hour, and I've never had sex in this room!' I told him.

'Never? Well then' I grabbed his hands and pulled him up the stairs.

* * *

**Please let me know what you think, I would love to know. **

**Ive managed to get out these chapters really quickly. I really need to get another chapter up for my other story Choices. Have a look if you haven't already. **

**Ive also just had a massive brainwave which I think you guys might like. Im excited to write this.**

**Ellie xoxox**

**PLEASE REVIEW!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The Easter holidays were approaching and I was so ready for the break. Janie had managed to re-arrange some of her hours so I wasn't having Harley quite as much, it was good for him to spend more time with his Mum although I did miss him. Janie's mum however recently got some bad news. She had terminal lung cancer. Janie was distraught and we spent hours on the phone talking everything through. I said Id get Harley enrolled in a special programme at school that another teacher was running. He'd be mentored all through his Nan's illness and when eventually she passed he'd receive some special tuition to help him through. She was grateful.

Rob and I had officially gone public, and I had started to get used to the press intrusion. Most mornings there would be a few paps outside my building and they would often follow me to work; although they weren't allowed to come to near the school, due to the laws about taking photos of children without parental permission. They were probably scared about being sued. In a way I wish they would accidentally print a photo with a child in the background so the parents and school would sue them and then hopefully they wouldn't come near me anymore.

We spent most of our free time at my flat, watching movies, talking, having sex! I was not complaining. Rob had made it impossible for me to decline his offer of taking me to LA, luckily the trip was running though the holidays, so I wouldn't miss any school.

He took me shopping to find a dress; he had a suit fitted and knew exactly what he wanted. A navy blue small pinstripe jacket and trousers, with a gorgeous burgundy shirt no tie of course, he kept the collar undone. His signature smart casual look. I loved watching him, as he told spoke to the designer about what he wanted. He was precise and clear, and the options the designer brought out were closely inspected and his outfit was quickly born. I took a little longer; I was very indecisive, as I had never experienced anything like this before. I was asked a lot of questions about what I thought my 'style was' in the end apparently we went for a sexy girly rocker look. The dress was black and mid length, sleeveless, high neckline with gold paillette embellishment. It hugged me in all the right places, and Rob seemed to love it. I picked out a clutch, a beautiful pair of very high gold shoes, and an Alexander McQueen signature skull ring.

'I'll sort someone out to do your hair and make-up, on the night so don't worry about that.' He told me.

'Oh wow I don't need that Rob I can do my own make up, hair might be nice though.'

'Ok' He smiled. 'Did you do your make up on our first date? On all our dates actually'

'Erm yeah' I said a bit confused.

'I was just wondering you're very talented. Have you done it for anyone else before? It's always been beautiful, although you're still beautiful without it' he said grabbing me from behind, round my waist for a backwards hug. He rested his chin on my shoulder. I turned my head and kissed him lightly.

'Well ive done it for friends before, if we've been going out or something. When we had our year 13 prom I did a few girlfriends, but nothing professional.'

'Hmmmm you should think about it.' He said in a blasé way.

We walked around London for a bit, as per usual he stopped a few times for photos, I was even asked to be in one. One girl said.

'Dude you too; you're his girlfriend, your hot property now!'

I laughed and smiled for the photo.

'Its true you know' he said later.

'What's true?'

'Your hot property, my agent told me people have contacted her asking if they can interview you for magazines and radio. You've even had a movie offer. It didn't sound too good though I must admit' He chuckled.

'Really, it's insane, we can't have been going out much longer than a month, and all this mayhem already. It's fucking nuts.' I said.

'Comes with the territory' He said 'Hey Ellie, do you fancy some dinner?'

'Yeah that will be nice, nothing too expensive through Rob, I feel so bad not paying you have to let me contribute' I said trying to give pleading eyes.

'Hmmmm ok we'll see, I did have a place in mind' He said, he was obviously thinking.

We ended up in an Indian in the West End. We spoke some more about the impending trip to LA, he filled me in on some of the details where we would be staying, and places he wanted to take me. He also told me he wanted me to meet Kristen. I was a little worried but he assured me she would love me.

I told him about Janie's Mum and how I would probably end up having Harley more when her Mum died. He was very supportive and just listened when I was explaining it all. He told me he didn't mind spending time with him. He also said I was a saint. 'Im just doing what any good friend would do Rob' I told him.

'Thousands would just walk away in that situation, caring for that little boy the way you do when he isnt even yours. Janie is very lucky' He said to me. I really didn't think anything of it. I loved Harley, it didn't matter if he was mine or not.

* * *

Another few days had passed. I spent the night with Rob at his hotel. He made it impossible for me to leave standing there naked. It was quite funny actually.

'Ellie will you hurry up in there!' He said banging on the bathroom door.

'Go away Rob!' I came out to see him standing in front of me commando, with his hands on his hips, smirking. 'ROB!' I said covering my mouth, trying not to laugh.

'What, what's wrong with it?' He looked worried as he glanced down at his manhood.

'Nothing babe, im just not feeling so good, sorry.' I said sincerely 'put some clothes on please, it's too tempting and I cant right now'

'Ohhhhhhhhh time of the month?' He said looking understanding.

'Erm not exactly, but sort of.' I told him honestly.

'Ok is that girl speak for something im not a mind reader.' He pulled on an ACDC t-shirt and his SpongeBob square pants boxers I bought him as a joke. He liked them though that's the weird thing!

I sighed. 'No babe. You know when we first had sex and you didn't have a condom, and I said don't worry about it. I think we should have that chat now. I know you still feel a bit uncomfortable when I tell you not to bother'

'Do you want to start from the beginning?' He sat down on the bed and patted the space besides him.

'Im just going to say it how it is. When I was fourteen I began to pile on a lot of weight. I think I put on about three stone from when I was fourteen up until just after I turned fifteen. This is a bit embarrassing but I want to tell you the truth. I had never been regular but up until then we thought that was normal, just being irregular is normal up until you're around 18. It wasn't until I put all this weight, and my mood was all over the place that my mum took me to the doctor.' I looked at him and he nodded signalling me to continue.

'So from when I was fifteen up until just after I turned eighteen, I was having different tests and trying different medication, as it was found I have too much testosterone. It wasn't until just after I turned eighteen that I had a definite diagnosis. I have PCOS.' He looked confused. 'Sorry. Poly Cystic Ovarian Syndrome, basically I have a hormone imbalance and little tiny cysts in my ovaries, which means I hardly ever have a period.'

'So what does this mean for you then?' He said calmly.

'Well it means its going to be hard for me to have kids, not impossible, but hard. It's unlikely I will ever have them naturally, if you get me, but when it comes to that I can probably have hormone shots to help me ovulate, and if the worst comes to the worst I'll have to have IVF' I told him. I started to tear up. I had heard so many positive stories from women who had had children and PCOS, but I had heard an equal amount of stories from woman who suffered from infertility. It scared me.

He pulled me close 'Shhhhhh It'll be fine. Im here don't worry about that now. You'll be a Mum someday I know it, and an amazing one at that.' I pulled back from him and wiped my face. I took a deep breath.

'It just scares me that's all. Everyone goes on about 'the purpose of life' and all that shit, but ive always known mine is to be a Mum. Id hate to think about what my life would be like if I can't have children. That's why im so involved with Harley. It makes me feel better when I know I have a little person who needs me, even though im not his Mum.' I explained.

'And he loves you so much, hes lucky to have you, and so is Janie.' He kissed my nose.

'Thank you. I can tell you think Janie takes the mick sometimes, the amount of time he spends with me and not her but this is why I don't tell her no often.'

'I understand babe, you don't have to justify it to me'

'So the reason I said no earlier, is because often I get the period pane and no period!' I laughed a little. The whole thing was ironic. He laughed a little too. 'Oi still hurts!'

'Sorry Ellie' He said rubbing my tummy. 'Im going to help you Ellie, there is no way your not going to be a Mum.' He leaned in and pecked my lips. He pulled me down and hugged me tight. We got undressed and climbed into bed. It was only 9:30 but we just cuddled. I continued to sob for a little while, he never let me go. He kissed my hair and told me to try not to worry. It helped to have someone with me. I was truly in love with im.

* * *

Rob was round for dinner tonight. We were leaving for LA in a few days and he was helping me pack. At this moment I was cooking my creamy salmon pasta, and he was playing Mario kart on the Wii with Harley. They were both enjoying each others company which I was glad about. It was important for anyone I was with to understand my relationship with Harley.

'Oh hey Rob, im glad I remembered I have something to ask you.' I said as I was plating up and the boys came to sit at the table.

'Shoot' he said

'When we get back from LA I have a gig at the Price Albert if you want to come. It might be a little packed but I doubt you'll be mobbed by any twihards!' I giggled.

'I didn't know you could sing. Im assuming you sing?' he asked

'Yeah I sing. It's only me and my friend Stuart on guitar. Just a couple of acoustic numbers, we only play once every couple of months. It's just for fun really' I said smiling, and placing his plate in front of him. I cut up Harley's for him and passed over his plate.

'Thank you E' He said sweetly.

'Your welcome bud' I said.

'So what kind of stuff do you play?' He asked.

'Well anything really. Chart stuff, anything we can give a rocky edge, suits my voice best. I tend to sing with a bit of a gravely voice when im nervous and it seems to work.' I laughed. Sometimes I wonder why I put myself through the nerves, but singing is a great release.

'Sounds good, give me the date and I'll make sure Ruth doesn't book anything for me then. Im pretty sure when we get back from LA ive got a few days off anyhoo' he explained.

'Awesome, I'll probably need your support. Stuart gets fed up of me texting him saying im pulling out because of nerves. You'll have to meet him. Well you will if you come wont you' I said.

'How do you know him?'

'Ive known him for years, since primary school. He was my first dance at the junior leavers disco.' I giggled.

'Do I need to worry?' He said looking a little bothered.

'No. We're very good friends. He's always been there for me. He's the one I call when I break up with a boyfriend' he raised his eyebrows 'or something. He's like my brother!' He relaxed a little. 'You don't have anything to worry about. We have history sure. Put it this way. Kristen to you, is like Stuart to me'

'I see. He's your brother from another mother'

I was laughing so hard now, and so was Harley for that matter. 'Yeah and Kristen's your sister from another mister! I never thought id hear you say that!' We were all in hysterics. After everything calmed down a little, we all tucked into our pasta. I got my usual 'mmmmm' noises from Harley, and Rob couldn't complement it enough which was sweet.

After we finished Rob and Harley washed up. Rob popped Harley onto his kitchen stool, and handed him the dishes to dry up. They made a good team actually. I went to run a bath for him, making sure there were plenty of bubbles. I got all his favourite bath toys out on the side for him ready. He was quite private so I had to leave the room whilst he got changed and into the bath and he told me when he was in that I could come back in. We played for a while and talked about school, movies and games he wanted. He even asked if Rob could come in and 'chat'. Bless him. He asked some more questions about Harry Potter, and he replied as best as he could. He was even more excited when he found out Rob had met J..

'We'll leave you too it bud, your pjs are in the cupboard and remember to dry yourself off properly and brush your teeth.' I told him.

I closed the door behind me. It wasn't long before we had put him to bed and received the call. Possibly the worst call of my life.

'Hello is that Miss E.?' the formal voice said.

'Yes who's calling?' I thought it was weird to have a sales call on my mobile.

'Hello Miss Roberts, It's Doctor Harrison. From the Royal Sussex Hospital. Im calling regarding a Miss Janie French.' He told me. _Oh God what's she gone and done now._ I thought she might have broken her leg or something and needed me to pick her up from the hospital.

'Im afraid ive got some news Miss Roberts. I understand you are a family friend, and her Son's godmother. We have you down as her next of kin after her mother'

'Oh right yeah I forgot about that I suppose now I am, as her Mum's so ill. What's happened?' I was beginning to panic. I was just staring into Rob's eyes for reassurance. He began to see me shake, so he rubbed my arms, and tried to lead me over to the sofa and sit me down.

'Well im afraid to say the reason Im calling you and not her mother is that she died late this afternoon, and Janie was in an accident travelling to her mother's bedside.' My hand flew to cover my mouth, and a single tear escaped my eye.

'What kind of an accident?' I managed to mumble.

'Im very, very sorry to say she was in a rather horrific car accident, and she passed on the way to the hospital in the Ambulance. I need to make sure arrangements are made for her Son to stay with someone until this can be sorted out and passed onto a lawyer' he told me._ Harley. Poor Harley_.

'He's with me; I always have him every other Friday night.' I said. I was beginning to sob now.

'And are you alright to continue to have him, for the next few days. I don't have anyone else I can contact. She has no other family.'

'I'm her family, she was like my Sister.' I said through gritted teeth.

'Please try and keep calm Miss Roberts. Someone will contact you about Harley in the next few days. I will need you to come up to the hospital in the morning to identify her body. Its just formalities. We know its her, we just have to follow protocol' He said

'Yeah. Yeah of course. When?' I said trying to stay strong.

'10am if you can Miss Roberts, it would be appreciated.'

'That's fine.'

'Well I will see you in the morning then Miss Roberts. Once again Im very sorry for your loss' He said coolly.

'Yeah im sure.' I put the phone down.

When they say sleepless nights, I now understand what they mean.

* * *

**Whoa. That was really hard to right.**

**Stay tuned for more and let me know what you think.**

**Ellie xoxox**


	6. Chapter 6

Whirlwind – Chapter 6

_Rob and Ellie over already: Rob attends LA film premier without his girl. The end after only 6 weeks?_

I really didn't want to be dealing with this right now. I soon turned off E! News. Rob threatened to call off the trip to LA saying he could take compassionate leave. I don't think he could have done seeing as Janie wasn't anything to do with him. She was my best friend. My Sister. I told him not to worry and just go. He said he would call off the trip to Madrid after LA so he would only be gone for two days.

The hardest thing was explaining it all to Harley and trying to stay strong for him. He was very mature about the whole thing, but I couldn't imagine what was going through his six year old head. Losing his Nan and Mum on the same day, he was being amazingly brave. We did have emotional moments. The last four nights since I told him he has slept in my bed with me. I put to him about staying with his Mum's cousin; Harry was the only biological family Janie had. Her Uncle's only son. But Harley had said there was no way he was leaving me. Even now he was more concerned about how I was feeling.

We both spent most of our time in the flat. My Mum had been coming in to check on us every day since the phone call. She made us plenty of dinners to put in the freezer so I wouldn't have to cook. She made sure Harley fully understood what was going on. She had dealt with many children at her school that had been through similar situations. I knew he was getting the best support he could.

I had only left the flat with Harley once to get a few groceries. We were followed to the super market by paparazzi. The pictures were printed the next day. Me with no make up on, red eyes, pulling Harley inside as quick as I could. He didn't need this. I needed to make sure I spoke to Rob when he got back about it. I didn't want Harley's face all over the press. I was glad he would be home tomorrow. The pictures I had seen of his at the premier were stunning, but I could see in his eyes he was elsewhere.

Some beautiful flowers were delivered this morning from him. A huge bouquet of different coloured roses. With a message:

_My beautiful Eleanor_

_I didn't know your favourite colour, so I got every colour possible._

_(Although thinking about your flat its probably pink!)_

_I hope these brighten up your day just a little._

_I love you Miss Roberts_

_Miss you more than you know._

_R xx_

And that was the first time in four days I had smiled.

'Harley?' I called

'Yes E?' He shouted back from his room.

'What do you want for dinner, and don't say you're not hungry, neither am I but we need to eat something!' I said back.

'What is there?' He groaned.

'Well my Mum's made us, lasagne, chicken casserole, or chicken and vegetable soup' I replied.

'Soup please, you can call your Mum, Nana Gill if you want E, just because Grandma is gone doesn't mean Nana Gill isnt my Nanny anymore'

'Ok bud, whatever you want.' I began to cry again.

He heard. He ran out of his room and swung his arms around my waist. I bent down and looked straight into his eyes. 'Im not ever going to let anything hurt you Harley. I love you so much. It's just you and me buddy' I hugged him so tight. He looked back into my probable blood shot eyes.

'I love you too Auntie E, Mum would want me to look after you. She loved you too. Lots and lots' He said trying to smile. He wiped my tears away. 'Oh and we have Rob too' He said nodding up to the flowers on the breakfast bar.

'Yeah we do. Do you feel up to coming to the airport with me tomorrow to collect him? You don't have to baby; I can drop you at Nana's if you want? Megan will be there.'

'Will the photo people be there?' He asked.

'Probably' I replied.

'I don't think I should. It makes you upset when they take pictures of us together.' He was so grown up about all this.

'Yeah that's probably a good idea baby. Ill ring Nana now and make sure that's ok.'

'Lets get the soup sorted' He said. He pulled his stool over to the hob and started to stir the liquid. He sighed. I had no idea what was going to happen to him. If he'd be allowed to stay with me, or if he'd have to go to Janie's cousin's. I didn't care I just wanted him to be happy.

* * *

I had dropped Harley off at my Mum's, id arranged for my cousin Josh, to be there when he got there. He was twelve so I thought it might good for Harley to have some boy time with him, they'd probably spend most of the time on the play station or something. Even if it took his mind off our situation for a little while then it was a result.

I parked the car in the airport car park, and made my way to arrivals.

'You here to pick up Rob, Ellie? Why didn't you go to LA? Have you broken up already?' One pap said.

'Are the cheating rumours true? Is he back with Kristen?'

'Oh just piss off.' I said. It was beginning to wear thing 'No we haven't broken up, and he has never been with Kristen. They're just friends!' I spat at them. 'Now if you wouldn't mind, can you give me two minutes with my boyfriend before you begin your invasion of privacy again!'

'Sure thing gorgeous!'

_Ergh! _A tear began to roll down my cheek. I quickly wiped it away and reached into my bag for my raybans and I quickly put them on. I only had to wait ten minutes or so for him to come through. So I popped into the coffee shop and bought us both a Latte. I hoped it would still be hot for when he came through. Luckily by the time I paid people were staring to come through into arrivals. He walked through and instantly looked at ease to see me.

I ran to him and straight into his arms.

'Baby I can't hug you with all these bags. Ive missed you.' He said. Giving me a quick peck, I could hear the click of cameras already and he was conscious of them.

'Come on you don't need they're bullshit right now lets get to the car.' He said ushering me through the terminal. Once we got to the car and he put his case into the boot, he pulled me into a bear hug. I didn't cry, and I was actually surprised at. I hugged him back with all I had.

'I cant get over how much ive missed you. Harley has too. Its been really hard.' I said honestly sighing.

'Where is he?'

'At my Mum's having some boy time with my cousin Josh. I thought it would do him some good. Take his mind of it you know?' I said.

He nodded 'and how are you doing' he asked.

I just shrugged, and then came the tears, I knew it wouldn't take long.

'Shhhhhh, please don't cry baby. You're doing so well' He kissed my hair. Come on lets go get Harley and get home. I'll order us a take-away or something.

'Thanks' I said sniffing and trying to sort my face out.

'I'll drive you, let's go.' He kissed me quick and went to the driver's side. I got in and before I knew it I was at my Mums. I rubbed my eyes, mascara now all over my fingers.

He turned to look at me smiling. 'You fell asleep as soon as we got on the M25' he chuckled. Come on lets go in.

He gave me my keys and let myself in. 'Hey Mum its me.' I said. My Dad opened the living room door, and pulled me into a hug.

'Hey baby girl, how are you doing?'

That's what I needed. 'Like I needed a Daddy hug' I said. He let me go and greeted Rob shaking his hand. My Mum opened the kitchen door and beckoned us in. She told me Harley had gone up to my old room for a sleep. Josh came out of the back room and gave me a big hug. He hadn't met Rob before so I introduced him. They shook hands but Josh seemed a little embarrassed. He had always been very protective over me when I brought other boyfriends home to meet my family.

Harley came downstairs soon after and we went home pretty quickly. My Mum armed me with more frozen dinners. Rob promised my parents he would look after me and Harley, and he said he would even try and cook for us, which was sweet.

Once we got home I hopped in the shower and Rob and Harley plonked themselves in front of the TV. It felt good to get under the steaming water. I grabbed my strawberry shower gel, and began to give myself a good overhaul. I shaved my legs and pits too. Looking good hadn't been a priority for me these last few days. Not that it was now really but I just wanted to feel clean. I grabbed a huge fluffy towel and one for my hair, and then went out to check on the boys.

I looked over the sofa to see Harley and Rob having a snuggle, _so cute!_ I thought. Rob said he had already rung for a pizza as that's what Harley fancied. He got me a margarita with chicken. He remembered no red meat. I smiled. I went back to my room to dry my hair and got changed into my comfy pjs. Oversized pink check bottoms and a rolling stones t-shirt. I asked Harley to do the same. Which he did and then came back to sit with me and Rob. He was sitting at one end of the couch, me leaning on his shoulder and Harley sitting in between my legs and lying across me. I felt like a bit of a weird sort of family, but it's the most normal I've felt in a while.

The pizza came, I didn't eat much only a few slices. Harley's appetite seemed to have returned as he finished his own and had a few slices of mine. We spoke a little about what was going to happen at school. Luckily we had the rest of the holidays and he could make up his mind about when he wanted to go back to school. I had already rung in to tell our headmaster. Mr Carlton or Greg as I'm allowed to call him was very understanding and had already sent an email out to all of the staff at the school to make sure they were aware, so they could look out of Harley. He also told me I could have up to three weeks compassionate leave if I needed it, which I was glad of. I just thought id go by what Harley wanted to do. I wanted to be at school in case he needed to talk to me or something. Rob soon reminded me to remember that I needed to stay in tune with my feelings too. I didn't know what I did to deserve him, but I mentally thanked Harley for his laces being undone and making me trip over that day. Without him, I would never have met Rob.

* * *

The next few days went past without anything particularly special to report. I cancelled the gig with Stuart although he was going to come over today to practise, which I was glad about. I knew it would make me feel a bit better. Rob and I went to the park with Harley encouraging him to go and play. I took a book, and read for an hour or so whilst Rob took him off. I was thankful he was here for us both. Harley was getting on really well with him.

I decided to give Rob a key to my flat. I felt like he'd been spending most of his spare time there anyway, so I told him to cancel his room at the hotel. The production company might as well save some money somewhere. We'd been going out two months now and so much had happened. I hoped that there were more happy times to come than sad. We didn't need anymore that was for sure. Our relationship had become quite intense, and I didn't know how he felt about that. I wanted to make sure he was still in this relationship because he wanted to and not just because he felt like he had to be.

We later went home for lunch, and for the first time I actually cooked something for us to eat rather than reaching for a frozen dinner or take-away menu. I only made beans on toast to be fair but it was a start! The boys seemed to appreciate it. I had been on the phone soon after the my lawyer about the possibility for becoming Harley's legal guardian. He said it would be pretty much certain that I would be granted as his guardian seeing as Harley wanted to stay with me and that his Mum's cousin was happy for him to stay with me. He did mention that he should have regular contact with him seeing as he was Harley's only living relative and he needed to be around someone who he shared blood with. I was fine with that after all, im sure Janie would want it and I got on very well with Harry. I had only met him a few times. He was a few years older than me and his wife was just about to have a little girl. I thought it would be good for Harley to spend time with her when she was born. He was excited about her arrival.

Later on Stuart called round for practise. Harley knew the drill.

'Come on Rob, do you wanna play Lego racers, Ellie's moved the Wii in and plugged it into my telly' He told Rob.

'Yeah sure thing little man' He slung him over his back, and carried him into his room. Turning back to give me a quick air kiss.

'Harley you set up the Wii, I just want to say hi to Stuart.'

'Ok Rob, he's really nice. He looks after Ellie, hes really good to her' I could hear the smile in his voice. _He's so sweet_.

'I hope you're ready for the interrogation Stu' I said as I gave him a hug.

'As I'll ever be! Shouldn't I be interrogating him?' He laughed a little.

'Hi there' Rob said as he walked back into the living area.

'Hi I'm Stuart nice to meet you' He said as he held his hand out for Rob to take it.

Rob dutifully took his hand and shook it. He stood next to me and put his arm around my waist.

'I here you've been very good to Ellie?' Rob asked.

'Shes the best. We've been very close for years, shes like my sister' He said truthfully. I smiled. _My two best boys together. Well two out of three_. It would mean a lot of these two got on.

'Your brother from another mother' He said chuckling as he looked down at me.

'Yeah' I said giggling.

'I do have to ask as any good big brother would, that you have my little sis' best interests at heart, and that you are taking good care of her?' Stuart said with a big grin.

'Of course! I love her a lot.' He said and kissed my hair.

_Im so lucky!_ 'Right come on lets get going, enough of the smaltzy stuff! I need to sing' they both laughed. Rob gave me a quick peck and then went off to play with Harley. Stuart got out his guitar (Matilda) and began to tune up. I did a little warm up. Nothing to serious just a few scales. I hadn't sung for a while so I didn't want to ware my voice out.

'So what do you want to start with?' He asked looking up at me. He was sat on my glass coffee table in the living room. Well I didn't really have a living room as such just a big room with everything in. Kitchen area, TV area and dinning area is how it was sold to me. All a bit posh if you asked me. Although I did shove Stu off the coffee table and signalled for him to sit on the sofa. I grabbed a glass of water for us both and sat down in my gorgeous pink armchair.

'Well what about that one we did a couple of weeks ago do you remember? It kind of sums up how im feeling right now' I said giving a little smile.

He knew which one I meant. He patted the spot next to him. He put down Matilda and gave me another hug. A tear escaped, but nothing too major. He kissed my hair and continued to hug me for a little while longer. 'We can just talk if you want babe, we don't have to practise today' He said.

'No I want to' I said wiping my face. I stood up, pulled off my hoodie and put my hair up into a messy bun. 'Let's do this!' I said trying to hype myself up a bit. Stu went to the breakfast bar and picked up one of the stools. Sat himself down and then grabbed Matilda. I took a quick breath and he began to play:

_The way you move is like a full on rainstorm_

_And I'm a house of cards_

_You're the kind of reckless that should send me runnin'_

_But I kinda know that I won't get far_

_And you stood there in front of me_

_Just close enough to touch_

_Close enough to hope you couldn't see_

_What I was thinking of_

_Drop everything now; meet me in the pouring rain_

_Kiss me on the sidewalk, take away the pain_

_Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

_Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down_

_Gimme something that'll haunt me when you're not around_

_Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

_My mind forgets to remind me_

_You're a bad idea _

_You touch me once and it's really somethin'_

_You find I'm even better than you imagined I would be_

_I'm on my guard for the rest of the world_

_But with you, I know it's no good_

_And I could wait patiently_

_But I really wish you would_

_Drop everything now; meet me in the pouring rain_

_Kiss me on the sidewalk, take away the pain_

_Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

_Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down_

_Gimme something that'll haunt me when you're not around_

_Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

I saw Rob come in and lean against the wall. Harley was holding his hand. I look straight into his eyes. Stuart looked up and smiled. Then back down to his guitar.

_I run my fingers through your hair_

_And watch the lights go wild_

_Just keep on keepin' your eyes on me_

_It's just wrong enough to make it feel right_

_And lead me up the staircase_

_Won't you whisper soft and slow_

_I'm captivated by you, baby_

_Like a fireworks show_

_Drop everything now; meet me in the pouring rain_

_Kiss me on the sidewalk, take away the pain_

_Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

_Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down_

_Gimme something that'll haunt me when you're not around_

_Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

_And the sparks fly_

_Oh baby, smile_

_And the sparks fly_

They both clapped. I smiled. Stuart put his hand on my shoulder and kissed my cheek. We went through a couple more numbers, and then I rung up the Prince Albert and rearranged to us to go back and perform at the end of the month. Stuart stayed for a bit, we all had a couple of beers. I think Harley was revelling spending all this time with some boys for once. He sat on my lap for a while. He then sprawled out across me and laid his head in my lap. It didn't take long before he drifted off. I was glad he was getting some sleep. None of us had had much since, you know. I stroked his hair and let out a sigh. I was pleased Rob and Stu were chatting away, about movies and music. I thought then that things were on the up. Like we might actually get through this.

* * *

**The song Ellie sang is called Sparks Fly which was originally sung by Taylor Swift, and covered by Tyler Ward and Julia Sheer. I first heard it from them, and their version is the one I have downloaded. I thought the words were inspiring so that's why I chose that one. Hope you liked it. If anyone is interested to hear that version. Let me know and I'll send you the YouTube link.**

**Please REVIEW! Reviews keep me writing!**

**Love Ellie xoxox**


	7. Chapter 7

**Whirlwind – Chapter 7**

School had resumed after the holidays. Harley went back on the Monday, and I went back on the Wednesday mainly because since we got the news I hadn't completed any of my lesson plans or done much marking so I figured I could do with a few days to catch up. I had spoken to the schools learning mentor; Mrs Anderson and enrolled Harley in the bereavement programme, which I thought would be beneficial to him. He was being asked a lot of questions from the children in his class about the situation and it was beginning to take its toll on him. A few times he had come running into my class room at the other end of the school, crying. It was beginning to be very difficult. Luckily Greg was very understanding, but he did have to take Harley to one side and explain to him that if he needed someone to talk to he needed to go to Mrs Anderson, and not me as it wasn't fair on my class.

The day passed with ease, my class were being ridiculously well behaved, more so than usual. Probably because Greg laid the law down before I got back, which I appreciated. It meant it was much easier to catch up with the work they didn't do with the supply teacher, luckily in the afternoon we were starting our new history project so I stuck them in front of the interactive whiteboard and they watched horrible histories. I was able to finish my plans for this week and do some more marking and before I knew it, it was home time. I packed the kids off. Spoke to a few concerned parents _daymn news travels fast. _Harley's teacher Mrs Brown brought him round to my classroom as she did everyday after all the other children had left.

'Knock, knock' Mrs Brown said as Harley run up to my computer by the whiteboard and opened up the smart notebook so he could draw on it

'Thanks Maureen,' I said walking over to her, 'How has he been today?'

'Not too bad, he had a little wobble at playtime, so he spent a bit of time with Mrs Anderson this afternoon, but he seemed a bit better after that. How are you doing Ellie?' She asked concerned

'Just trying to stay strong for him, im going to see my lawyer this weekend about applying for legal guardianship, the only other blood family Janie has left is her cousin, and he understands the bond me and Harley have, he has never been as involved with Harley as much as I have and he's happy if Harley's happy. If that's with me then he's fine with it, so it shouldn't be a problem.' I explained.

My phone buzzed, I was hoping it was Rob; he hadn't texted all day which was weird.

'Oh Im glad Ellie, I know you wouldn't want to replace Janie, but I know you will do a good job with him. He's so worried about you'

'Im lucky to have him.' I smiled as I saw him putting the finishing touches to his _my new home picture_. He was standing outside the front of my block, holding mine and Robs hand whilst Janie was sitting on the edge of a fluffy white cloud, smiling. Maureen smiled and left us to it.

'That's beautiful bud, I think I need to save this one, don't you think?'

'Yeah' He said sniffing. I pulled him into a big bear hug and kissed his head.

'Come on we don't need to hang around much longer here lets go home and get some dinner, we can pick up a DVD on the way home if you want, we can watch it after you've done your homework.'

'Ok E' He smiled.

My phone buzzed again reminding me I had a text. It was from Rob

_Ellie, I won't be home when you get back._

_I've left a note explaining everything._

_R x_

* * *

Harley picked up a film Im sure he'd seen in the cinema but oh well! We got home, I went straight to the freezer and pulled out one of mums lasagnes and put it in the oven. I walked over to the coffee table and saw the note Rob mentioned. I plopped down onto the sofa and began reading.

_Ellie,_

_This is really hard for me to write and I know what I need to write but not how to put it._

_Ever since the day I met you I knew that my feelings for you couldn't be ignored. So much has happened since we got together and I think you would agree that our relationship has become very intense very quickly. _

_Im not sure whether this is the right thing for either of us at this present moment in time. I love you, and that scares me. Ive never felt like this before and so quickly. I want to make sure this is the right thing for me, and for you._

_Ive taken all the stuff that Ive had here the last few weeks. Im off filming some more in Madrid and then the Isle of White so you shouldn't see me around. It makes things easier._

_Im sorry and please tell Harley im sorry too. He's a great kid Ellie. A real credit to you and to Janie. _

_Please don't forget that I do love you._

_Rob x_

I didn't know what to think or say. Harley plonked himself in my lap and gave the biggest cuddle he could.

'He'll be back' he whispered. 'I know it' he kissed my cheek. Rob was right. We were intense very quickly. Maybe right now a break was what we needed. Who am I kidding? I fucking love him too, if you love someone you don't leave them!

'Harley why don't you get this film set up, dinner's going to be another 40 minutes so we could watch a bit now and finish it after.' I said to him

'Can we have dinner on our laps? Pleaseeeeeeee' He asked batting his eyelids.

'Yeah ok bud.' We watched _Despicable Me_, had dinner and once again Harley fell asleep on me. I changed him into his PJ's and put him to bed. I went back to the kitchen on autopilot to clean up dinner. Then went back to my room for a quick shower then bed for me. He had left his key by my lamp on my bedside table with what looked like an engagement ring box.

_WTF is this some kind of sick joke! _I opened the box to see another charm for my bracelet, it was a beautiful silver sphere with delicate mother of pearl hearts on it. There was a little note inside the box.

_My beautiful Eleanor._

_Im sorry._

_You are forever in my heart._

_R x_

I let out a sigh and then came the tears. I thought id done quite well to get this far without crying to be honest. I quickly pulled myself together and began to re-evaluate things.

Im used to being on my own. My relationships don't last.

I have Harley now. He is my number one priority.

I need to come to terms with my grief for Janie before getting serious with anyone.

Rob is a film star, and could have anyone, and yet he still loves me.

I need to stay strong. For Harley and for myself.

_Boom, I can do this_ I thought. It was only half nine so I called the one person who always makes me feel better.

'Hey Stu?' I said quietly down the phone.

'Hey….. What's up, I can tell something's wrong, do you want me to come over?'

I smiled a little; he had a sixth sense when it came to me. 'Yes please babe, I really need a hug right now.' I said truthfully.

'Im with Jay right now, he's going soon.'

'Its ok if he comes Stu, right now I don't care I just need some….'

'Stu time?' He asked.

'Yeah' I said. 'Ill see you in a bit then?'

'20 mins. Tops! I love you Ellie.'

'Love you Stuey' I hung up and quickly got changed into my PJ's.

* * *

Four beers and a few bear hugs from Stu and Jay later, I was beginning to look a little more positively about this whole situation. It was fun while it lasted type thing. However I couldn't help but feel that I was owed a better explanation that what I was given. I also couldn't help it. I loved him.

'Look I know you're raw right now buba, but lets go out Friday night. Get your Mum to have Harley or my Mum will have him. You need to let your hair down a bit.' Stu told me.

'Yeah you'll have a good time Ellie. When was the last time you went clubbing?' Jay asked me.

'I can't even remember, probably not since Christmas.' I admitted.

Stuart gasped. 'What would Lara say if she knew this she would be so disappointed.' He laughed.

'Yeah ok, I'll see if Janie's cousin Harry can have him' I said. It will do me good to get out.

'Good, now show everyone what you got. God out tomorrow its your PPA day anyway, go buy new clothes or whatever you girls do when you break up with your boyfriends and stick two fingers up at the world. Don't let 'em get you down girl!' He said in some kind of non-descript American accent.

'Yeah good idea I'll give Lara a call tomorrow see if she wants to come out'

'That's my girl.' Stu said pulling me into another hug. Jay was looking on smiling.

'Thanks guys. I just needed a bit of reassurance you know.'

'You'd do the same for us' Jay said.

'It's true, we don't deserve a friend as good as you Ellie.' Stuart said grinning.

'Nawwww you guys!' I blushed.

'Right I need to get off guys, are you staying Stu?' Jay asked.

'No I need to go too, unless you want me to stay Ellie?' Stuart asked looking concerned.

'Im a big girl I'll be ok'

'Well call me if you need anything ok? Promise'

'I will, thank you' I said jump hugging Stu.

'Good thing I know you two, and how you got some kind of brother sister thing going on. Some would think you're going out!' Jay said in a blasé manner.

'Oh shut up you, come here and give me a hug' I motioned for Jay to come here, Stu set me down, and I turned around to face Jay.

'See you Friday then?' He said.

'You certainly will' I said.

The boys left, I locked the door and all the windows, turned the lights off and went to bed.

* * *

'Hey girl we need to go shopping!' I said down the phone to Lara.

'Yes we do! And Stuart rang me just now filling me in, you don't need to explain anything about that slime ball!' Lara said to me.

'Don't call him that. I get it, he wasn't ready for this, and right now I have no idea how I feel about anything. I need some retail therapy and im thinking about getting the post-breakup hair cut and I need you to make sure I actually go through with it!'

'Oooooo what do you want?' She asked intrigued.

'I want to go blonde! Like honey blonde not peroxide though. Ive always wanted to but never had the balls. Now feels like a good excuse!'

'Ill be round yours in ten there is no way im missing this!' She said.

Not long later Lara was round, she began to troll through the rails in my closet making a mental note of what we needed.

'Right I know you have at least £200 of unspent gift cards from Christmas; Stuart and I have donated £50 each to the point and don't even think about refusing because I don't want to hear it and I phoned your Dad this morning and there should be another £100 in your account. So at the moment you have £400 to play with.' She explained looking very sincere with her hands on her hips.

Before I had a chance to say anything she started up again 'You need new trousers, jeans and Tees, longer tops and a few dresses. Definitely some new underwear and we're throwing away some of these old hoodies, and replacing them with new better fitted, more flattering ones!' She told me.

'I haven't got a chance have I?' I said feeling a little dizzy from all the commotion.

'Nop' she said popping the 'p'. 'Your Sister is coming down to take Harley to the Pier with your cousins so he will have a nice day and we have until 7pm when the shops shut. I say we do the shopping now and pop into the hair dressers on the way to make an appointment for later' she said.

'Sounds good to me' I said.

* * *

After trips to H&M, New Look, Primark, Topshop, Zara, River Island, Urban Outfitters, Next, Warehouse, Hollister, Debenhams, Accessorise and not to mention La Senza I had a ridiculous amount of bags and had easily spent another £300 on top of the £400 given to me. I loved to shop, but I had never shopped this hard. A few teenage girls obviously noticed me and I heard a few comments mainly consisting of 'I bet shes spending all Rob's money!' of which im sure you can work out I did not care for.

We had about half an hour before my hair appointment so we stopped in Costa for quick coffee break. I had a caramel latte and Lara had a mocha.

'How do you feel BB?' She asked me.

'Better I think, retail therapy was definitely needed. I can't believe I've spent this much! It will feel good to have a chuck out of all my old clothes though! Harley and I can do that on the weekend.'

'Yeah it's very therapeutic I did a couple of weeks ago!' She told me. 'So you looking forward to tomorrow night?' She asked eager for my response.

I nodded. 'Yeah should be good, but im telling you don't go setting me up with someone, I just want to have a good time with my friends ok?' I said honestly

She sighed 'But' I gave her the warning look. 'Ok, ok I get the message.'

'Good. We better drink up I need to get to the hair dressers.'

'Mmmmm kay, I'll take some of your bags back to the flat if you want whilst you're in there. Less for you to walk back with then, if you give me the key.' She said.

'Yep good idea thanks.'

We walked to the hairdressers both totally overloaded with bags. We were greeted by a bubbly peroxide blonde, very stylish looking young man who seemed very pleased to see us both.

'Hi girls can I help you?' He asked with a huge grin. 'OMG you have to let me see some of your stuff. Did you go to Hollister? I haven't had a chance to see if they have their summer collection in yet.' He asked looking very excited.

I laughed a little 'Yeah we did actually' I said. A woman behind him with flame red hair coughed, which promptly reminded him to ask…

'Do either of you girls have an appointment, or is there something else I can help you with?' He asked sweetly.

'Yeah I do, with Zoe at 4:10.' I told him.

'That's me' the red haired woman said to me. 'I thought you sounded like the girl I spoke to on the phone. You're here for the post-breakup cut then?'

'I am indeed' I said.

'OMG I thought I recognised you, your Robert Pattinson's girlfriend.' He said pretty loudly.

'Shhhhhh, not anymore.' I muttered.

'Well honey you're gorgeous, he was a fool to let go of you!' He said 'Go show him what he's missing.

'Come on Ellie' Zoe said beckoning me towards the chair. 'Hey you're friend can sit there if she wants' she pulled another chair closer towards where I was now sitting.

'Thanks, shes going to drop off some of these bags back at my flat and then shes coming back' I explained.

'That's cool. So what are we doing for you today?' she asked 'Cutting it all off?'

'Oh God no!' I said almost mortified. 'I was actually thinking of going blonde what do you think?' I asked her 'I fancied a honey sort of colour, I don't want to lose much length but Im open to suggestions.'

Her face lit up. 'Ooooo yeah honey blonde would definitely suit you. Have you ever been blonde before?'

'Not really, I had a few highlights when I was a teenager but not the whole head.' I told her.

'Well we could definitely do that. Maybe cut in a few wispy bits to frame your face a little better, add a few layers and take away some of this bulk. You have very think hair so that should help the hair fall a little better.' She explained.

'Sounds good to me' I said smiling.

'Right I'll go get my colour chart so we can pick out a specific shade. Oh and he was definitely a fool to let you go' She whispered into my ear.

'Thanks' I said shyly.

'Seems like you've got it in hand. I'll go take some of these bags back to the flat for you.' Lara said.

'No problem' she said as she pecked my cheek.

I gave my sister a quick call to see how she was getting on with Harley and my cousins. She said they were all getting a little bored, so I told her to go back to the flat as Lara was heading that way and they could chill out there until I got back. I was probably going to be here for a few hours so I told her there was pizzas in the freezer if they got hungry, and Harley knew where everything was.

'Ok so this was the one I was thinking. We don't want to go to light, as it will look to harsh with your complexion. But with olive skin this one looks good.' She explained.

She held up an example of the colour by my face which was really pretty.

'Yeah I like that one'

'Great lets get started!' She said eager to get going.

* * *

Nearly four hours later we were finally finished, and I could not believe what I was looking at in the mirror.

'Daymn you look HOT!' Lara said.

The receptionist came over astounded 'Wow girl you look amazing!'

'Nawww thanks guys I can't quite believe it myself!' I said honestly. The beautiful honey colour really brought out the colour of my pale blue eyes. The cut still maintained the length as I'd asked but seemed to frame my face better than before, and it felt much lighter.

'How much do I owe you then?' I asked.

'£70 for you my darling' Zoe said.

'Thank you so much' I said hugging her.

'You're more than welcome my lovely. Do you want to book in now for your roots, you're quite dark naturally so we will need to get you in quite regularly.' She told me.

'If it's ok with you, I'll give you a call tomorrow when I've got my diary in front of me.'

'Yeah no problem' She said. 'We'll see you soon then.'

'Sure will' I said grinning at my reflection again.

'Thanks so much' Lara said 'she needed a good pamper'

'You're more than welcome' Zoe said.

'Right come on then you, we've got a night out to get ready for!' Lara said whilst clapping her hands together like an excited school girl.

'Its tomorrow night Lara!'

'How come the kids are all off?' Lara said confused.

'Inset day' I told her.

'Ohhhhhh'

* * *

**I know it's been ages. AGAIN! I apologise! Ive had an exam, stepped my hours up at work and had a Uni interview since I last posted a chapter. **

**I hope to get another one up real soon. I really need to upload another one to my other story; Choices, and I'll aim to do that by the beginning of next week and then one more for this story hopefully by the end of next week.**

**Please let me know what you think. A good review really does help me to write quicker.**

**Thanks!**

**Ellie xox**


End file.
